Life is so Confusing!
by iluvHPandfruitsbaskethotties
Summary: I suck at these so please don’t freak if its rele bad Violet Russell has been through some hard times and has been transferred to Hogwarts when she unexpectedly falls in love with the person she thought she hated. REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!
1. Welcome to my Life

A/N: Hello all! This is my first fic. I hope it doesn't completely suck. Well, on w/ the story!

**Life is so confusing!**

Disclaimer: I don't own harry hermione ron draco or any other HP characters. I do own violet and her sister. O and the name deline comes from my sister. She made it up and is making me give her credit.

Summary: (I suck at these so please don't freak if its rele bad) Violet Russell has been through some hard times and has been transferred to Hogwarts when she unexpectedly falls in love with the person she thought she hated.

**Welcome to my life**

Do you ever feel like breaking down,

Do you ever feel out of place,

Like somehow you just don't belong,

And no one understands you

-Welcome to my life by Simple Plan

--------

Violet walked quickly towards the barrier of Platform 9 ¾. "Hurry up Deline! The train leaves in 20 minutes and I want to get a good compartment!"

"I'm coming, the compartments will still be there in a few minutes." Replied Violet's pudgy younger sister, who was out of breath. Deline caught up to Violet and they went through the barrier together.

As soon as they got through, what they saw shocked them. Thousands of people flocked the platform, each with their own trunks.

"When mom and dad said it was bigger than Smith they sure meant bigger."

"I definitely agree with you there Del." Violet said. She quickly regained her composure from the shock.

Ok first thing you need to know is that Violet isn't what you may think of as a girly girl. Quite frankly she is the exact opposite. She is as tom-boyish as one can be without being butch. She also isn't one to show emotions. Hard to the core and as evil as one can be………….without being insane.(unlike voldemort who is pretty insane.) Her looks match her attitude. If she didn't have a sneer or evil smirk on her face you knew something was wrong with her. Either that or she was asleep(but sometimes even then she would sneer……………..creepy). Ok, physical appearance. She has black side-parted bangs (emo look) withbrown layered hair. O and black tips on that too. Her entire look would be what muggles call emo/punk/goth. She is 5'¼", skinny, and has what a guy would call a good body. She has a really bad temper and absolutely loved to make trouble and to make peoples lives living hell. She doesn't really like muggles (though some are really hott!) but enjoyed their technology.

Anyway, now time to continue. Where was I? o yeah. So Violet and Deline made their way toward the Hogwart's Express and stood there, both wondering what to do. They were both transfer students from Smith's school for young wizards and witches, located somewhere in Minnesota, USA. Both of them had yet to make any friends in England.

"Well, looks like younger kids are to the left. How about you go left and I'll go right. " Violet said. They both went their ways and Violet tried to find an empty compartment. She finnally found one and put her trunk on the shelf above the seats, which was hard considering her height.

-------

Later, three people, a girl and two boys, opened the compartment door, only to find it occupied.

"Would it be ok if we sat here with you?" the girl asked.

"Fine with me. I be just by my lonesome self."

"Thank you. My name is Hermione Granger and these two are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly."

"I'm Violet Russell. I'm one of the new transfer students from America."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said.

"For being from America, you don't seem to have an accent." Stated Ron.

"Good. I've practiced."

"Cool" they all replied.

"So, how old are you?" Harry asked.

"Turning 16 on the 27th, so I'm a sixth year."

"That's great! We are sixth years too. Maybe you'll end up in Griffindor!" Hermione squealed.

"_Let's hope not" _Violet thought to herself.

-------- 

About half an hour later, they were still asking her questions about her life and it was starting to piss her off.

"I'm just like every other goddamn person! Stop fucking interigating me!" she shrieked, finnally snapping.

"Sorry." Harry and Hermione whispered, looking shocked.

" We just wanted to get to know you better." Ron mumbled.

"Well I don't fucking know why! Back at home I was avoided like the plague! I was the one freak you didn't want to piss off! 'Queen of the Bitches'! 'Muggle Lover'! 'Freak of nature'! So if you don't mind, stop acting like you fucking care and SOD OFF!" and with that Violet stormed off toward the loo (restroom) to change.

A/N: did u like it? Well, I need at least 5 reviews before I put the second one up so that I kno ppl r actually reading it.


	2. Sk8ter Boi

A/N: here we go with another chapter! I only got 1 review but I kno some of my friends read it so I'm adding one more chapter. I rele do want more reviews though, I don't like the fact that only my friends read it. O well, please read and enjoy!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own harry Hermione Ron Draco or any other HP characters. I do own violet and her sister. O and the name Deline comes from my sister. She made it up and is making me give her credit.

Summary: (I suck at these so please don't freak if its rele bad) Violet Russell has been through some hard times and has been transferred to Hogwarts when she unexpectedly falls in love with the person she thought she hated.

Sk8ter Boi

He was a boy

She was a girl

Can I make it any more obvious... (there's more in between but it didn't fit so I took it out.)

He wanted her.

She'd never tell.

Secretly she wanted him as well………

-Sk8ter Boi by Avril Lavigne

-------------

On her way to the loo, Violet tried to calm down. She had a hard time being nice and her new found "friends" had used it all up. Her eyes, which were usually a grayish-green, had now turned to a dark grey, as they normally did when she got pissed off. She was so busy trying to calm down that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She bumped into someone and muttered "Sorry". Then she looked up to see who it was she had bumped into. Her jaw mentally dropped. She had bumped into a guy who she thought had to be the hottest one she had ever seen. He had grey eyes, platinum blonde hair, and a very well built body.

"Watch where you're going!" he sneered, then he crossed his arms and leaned back to get a better look at her. "Who do we have here?"

"None of your fucking business." She sneered back, her temper starting to rise again.

"Oo got quite an attitude, don't we? You must be the new transfer student from America since I don't seem to recognize you." The hott boy stated. "My name is Draco Malfoy. What's yours?"

"You should care why?" she said, eyes going dark again.

"Maybe it's because I have taken a liking to you. I always like girls with attitude."

"Whatever, I'm Violet Russell and if I were you I wouldn't mess with me. Otherwise you may find yourself hexed halfway to Canada" Violet snapped, her temper not swaying a bit.

"Well, I could say the same, but you're hott and I don't normally hex hott girls since they are far and few." Draco said, his eyes darkening.

"If there's one thing I hate it's when people spout bullshit!"

"I'm not 'spouting bullshit' as you put it."

"That's bullshit right there. If you think I'm hott then your insane. Now sod off, I need to go change." Violet said angrily, trying to push past Draco. He wouldn't budge.

"Now listen here, my compliments are rare, so if I were you I would be grateful and stop being an arrogant bitch!" His eyes and tone now matched Violet's.

"Whatever, that's real interesting. I'd love to say it's been a pleasure, but it hasn't." she said in a very pissed off manner, finally pushing past Draco. She started walking towards the loo when she noticed that she had left her uniform back by Draco.

"_Shit_" she thought, and turned around to head back. She noticed that Draco had picked up her bag and was walking away. She walked quickly towards him and tried to snatch the bag. He lifted it above his head and turned around.

"I knew you would come back to get this." He sneered. Violet noticed how close they were and tried to back away. Draco's hand snaked around her waist and pulled her close enough so they were touching. "did you think I was going to give it back for free?" a smirk spread across his lips.

"Well, what the hell do you want?" she said, trying to keep her composure, which was hard with Draco being so close.

He slid open a compartment door and Violet saw that it was empty. He pushed her in and came in after her. She fell onto one of the seats and Draco fell on top of her. "You have to make out, willingly, with me for three minutes. If I enjoy it, you'll get the bag back. If not, I'll think of something else."

_"Of all the freakin' thing__s__ for him to choose it had to be that_" she thought. Anything else she might have thought was interrupted as Draco's lips came smashing down on hers. His tongue tried to get into her mouth and she let it in knowing that if she wanted her uniform she would have to cooperate.

-------------

After about a minute, Violet was horrified to find that she was enjoying herself, a lot. All of the sudden Draco left her lips and started trailing kisses down her neck. When he hit a certain spot, Violet couldn't help but moan. Draco smirked and kissed it again. Yet another moan escaped. _"The bastard is actually enjoying himself. Well, at least I'll get my uniform back."_

---------------

Two minutes later, it was over with. They both sat on opposite sides of the compartment, getting their breath back. Finally, Draco tossed her bag at her and left the compartment without a word. Violet closed the compartment door, put a locking charm on it and changed into her uniform.

----------------

When Violet finally got back to her original compartment Ron, Hermione, and Harry looked relieved.

"We thought you would be gone for good" Ron stated. Harry looked happy that she was finally back.

"Whatever." she replied, sitting next to Harry. For the rest of the trip, Violet stared out the window and listened to her iPod (one of her favorite muggle devices) while her three companions chatted.

A/N: there it is. hope y'all like it. lol. I'm serious this time. if I don't get at least 5 reviews, no more story. 'k? good. so please review!!!!!!

Draco: seriously, she is going insane. review!

me: yea, what he said. wait………….I'm not insane!!!! grrrr! -chases after Draco with rubber mallet in hand-

Violet: wow they're weird. Just review already.


End file.
